hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Jens August Anker-Hansen
)-(1974)}} år)19. februar 1974 oppgis som Jens Augusts fødselsdato på en tavle med koder, vist i episode 126, sesong 30. Senere i samme episode er datoen endret til 19. august, i likhet med Julies fødselsdato som er endret fra 14. februar til 14. juli. |død= |bosted = |yrke = |arbeidsplass = |tidyrke = Eier av Lycke Hotels (2013) Konsernsjef i Anker-Hansen konsernet (2004-2005, 2007-2008, 2010, 2010-2011, 2011-2012, 2012) Styreleder i Anker-Hansen konsernet (2012) Økonomisjef i Anker-Hansen konsernet (2009-2010, 2011) Konsernsjef i Black Diamond (2009) Hjelper på Vestre gravlund (2009) Hotellsjef på Hotel Cæsar (2002, 2003-2004) Markedssjef i Anker-Hansen konsernet (2003/2004) Restaurantsjef på Cleo (2002) Restaurantsjef på Nero (1999-2000) Eier av Nero (1999-2000) Platedirektør i Cæsar records (2001) |mor = Ingeborg Anker-Hansen |far = Georg Anker-Hansen |søsken= |halvsøsken = Juni Anker-Hansen Julie Anker-Hansen Eddie Holte Charlotte Iversen Anker-Hansen Storm Liland Anker-Hansen |barn = Amanda Jenny Augusta Hugo |partner= |tidpartnere = Ninni Anker-Hansen (1993, Ninni ble født i 1975. I episode 1, sesong 1 nevner hun at hun var 18 år da de to var sammen., 2000, 2002) Alexandra Kvamme (?-1999, 2000) Charlotte Iversen (1999) Benedicte Brubak (2001) Sue-Astrid Wallace (2003-2004) Liv Liland Anker-Hansen (2007, 2008-2009'†') Mona Lizzie Olsen (2010-2011) Vanessa Nyman (2011-2012) Eva Rosenkrantz (2004-2005, 2007-2008, 2010-2011, 2012-2013, 2013-2014) |elsker = |tidelskere =Farah Martins (2000, ikke vist i serien) May Halvorsen (2004) Sidsel Birkeland (2001) Nadia Selam Tefari (2007) Cessa (2008) Helga Holmberg (2010) Lilly Nilsen (2012) |enkeltforhold = Maria (1988) Basert på at Jens August forteller Cathrine i episode 104, sesong 26 at han mistet jomfrudommen til Maria, kantinearbeideren på skolen da han var 14 år. Dette stemmer også overens med da Jens August forteller Albert i episode 28, sesong 1 at han mistet jomfrudommen da han var 14. Hilde Hammer (2001) Vilde Mykland (2008) Maggi Mjøs (2000) Thea Lærum (2002) Mille (2002) Annabelle Dubois (2010) Katinka (2010)I episode 59, sesong 27 forteller Katinka på Joli til Mona Lizzie at hun har hatt et enkeltilfelleforhold til Jens August. Ylva (2012)I episode 86, sesong 29 nevner Pelle at hun har hatt sex med Jens August. class="wikiable collapsible collapsed" !FornavnI episode 97, sesong 27 listet Jens August opp en rekke kvinner han tidligere hadde ligget med etter fornavn. - Natasha Brit-Inger Lene Anne Janne Tuva Kristine Marte Anette Gina Ragnhild Sofie } |sesonger = 1-5, 7-18, 24-30, 33- |år = 1998-2000, 2001-2005, 2007-2014, 2016- |skuespiller = Kim Kolstad |fosterbarn = Georg Anker-Hansen jr.}} Før serien Jens August ble født i 1974 som sønn av Ingeborg og Georg Anker-Hansen. At han var det eneste barnet Ingeborg og Georg fikk sammen, visste ingen på den tiden. Sammen med sine to eldre søsken, Julie og Juni, vokste han opp på familiehjemmet Ankerseteren. Han var den bortskjemte attpåklatten, som alltid fikk viljen sin, og som alle skjemte bort - siden han en dag skulle bli den selvsagte arvingen for Anker-Hansen konsernet. Georg tiltalte gjerne sønnen med kallenavnet "007". Barndommen var dog ingen dans på roser. Da Jens August hadde sin første skoledag, trosset Georg avtalen om å følge ham til skolen, noe som gjorde at Jens August fikk det svært tøft og gråt seg i seng i flere dager. Rosenkrantz-familien var omgangsvenner av Anker-Hansen-familien, og Eva Rosenkrantz ble hans barndomsvenn. Da moren fikk diagnosen kreft, sprakk Jens Augusts liv totalt. Han hoppet av skolen, og begynte et liv bestående av damer, festing, raske biler og et enormt pengeforbruk. På denne tiden drar han på ferie til Kos, og treffer Ninni Krogstad, som han gjør gravid (vi får senere vite at hun har tatt abort). Ninni er svært betatt av Jens August, men for ham er det hele bare en sommerflørt. En tid etter treffer Jens August Alexandra Kvamme, populært kalt Alex, som driver eskorteservice, og hun blir hans nye kjæreste. Den ville festingen ender med at han kjører ned en mann i fylla, og denne hendelsen gjør at han blir satt ett år i fengsel. I serien 1998-2000 thumb|left|160px|Jens August møter Ninni igjen etter å ha sluppet ut av fengselDa han endelig slipper ut, drar han til kjæresten Alexandra Kvamme, der møter han Ninni. Man skjønner tidlig at han fortsatt har følelse for henne. Han er uten jobb, sliter jevnlig med mareritt fra bilulykken og har pengeproblemer, og faren vil ikke gi ham noe. Til tross for at familien og spesielt faren ønsker at han jobber i konsernet, nekter han. Allikevel ser han ingen annen løsning enn å jobbe der, og etter litt overtalelse fra konsernassistenten Rolv Espevoll, starter han hotellresturanten Nero sammen med Alex. Etter mye fram og tilbake med restaurantplanene kommer de endelig i gang til slutt. Pengene til restauranten skaffet han med god hjelp fra kjeltringen Loke Andersen, som først lånte han penger til poker, så enda mer penger til restauranten - på den betingelsen at Loke fikk en viss prosentandel. Loke endte opp med å eie 60% av restauranten, noe ikke kjæresten Alex var serlig glad for. Forholdet mellom de to var preget av Jens August sitt utroskap, og det var mye av og på. Jens August ble sammen med 18 år gamle Charlotte Iversen, datteren til resepsjonisten Ingrid Iversen. Da hun og Georg fikk høre om forholdet, måtte de til slutt fortelle at Charlottes var halvsøsteren til Jens August, og Georg var faren hennes. thumb|[[Charlotte Iversen|Charlotte viser Jens August graviditetstesten. Foto: TV 2]] Begge ble rasende, og problemet ble verre da det viste seg at Charlotte var gravid. Selv om hun ville beholde barnet, var abort eneste utvei. Georg fikk diagnosen kreft, og i november 1999 døde han av hjerteinfarkt, og Jens August var dermed foreldreløs 24 år gammel. Under begravelsen slo han ned en fotograf fra pressen. Han og Ninni (som var gift med Georg da han døde) trøster hverandre etterpå, og ender til sengs sammen. Etter farens død bestemmer Jens August seg for å ta sin del av konsernstiftelsen han arvet av faren, og også sin styreplass i konsernet. Siden han var Georgs arving, kommer det som et sjokk på familien at Ninni har arvet plassen som konsernsjef og råderetten over konsernet. Han frir en dag til Alex, og de forlover seg våren 2000. Uheldigvis er Ninni blitt gravid, og når Jens August kan være faren etter natten med Ninni, slår Alex opp. Det viser seg at han, Georg og Rolv kan være faren, og de må ta test. Jens August velger å rømme fra det hele, og startet sin utdannelse ved handelshøyskolen i Bergen for å ta igjen skolen. Harald Hildring var grunnen til at Jens August fikk studieplass på handelshøyskolen, for på den tiden var Juni og Harald i et forhold, så Juni klarte å overtale han til å ringe noen av kontaktene hans. Før han skulle begynne på Handelshøyskolen i september 2000, dro Jens August på en slags safari til Afrika, der han møtte Farah Martins og ble intim med henne. En gravid Farah kom siden til Hotel Cæsar og forlangte penger til abort, og Astrid Anker-Hansen gav henne et klekkelig beløp for at hun skulle forsvinne. Ingenting av dette ble vist eller nevnt for TV-seerne, og det er ikke blitt fortalt hvordan Jens August forholdt seg da Farah dukket opp i Oslo, men tydeligvis ønsket han ikke noe varig forhold med henne. Først i 2015 kom det fram at Farah aldri tok abort: Jens August ble far til mulatten Amanda, skjønt han trolig aldri fikk vite om datteren. 2001-2005 Når Jens August er ferdig utdannet, drar han tilbake til Oslo og familien, og får vite at han er faren til Ninnis barn, som hun velger å kalle Georg etter eksmannen. Til å begynne med vil han ikke ha noe med sønnen å gjøre, men etter en stund kommer han på bedre tanker. thumb|Jens August og [[Ninni Anker-Hansen|Ninni gifter seg. Foto: TV 2]] Familien er lei av hvordan Ninni styrer konsernet, og derfor forfalsker Jens August Georgs testamente, og legger inn en klausul som sier at hvis Ninni gifter seg med han selv, vil hun miste råderetten. Han forfører henne og hun gifter seg med han, blind av kjærlighet. Konsernet er hos Anker-Hansen familien igjen. Ninni var en stund mistenksom når det gjaldt denne klausulen. Hun fikk derfor noen profesjonelle til å se på den, men de slo fast at den ikke var falsk (selv om den egentlig var nettopp det - Jens August hadde leid inn en dyktig falskner). På Maskeradeballet møter hun Jens August på et hotellrom for å beklage at hun mistenkte han for å gifte seg med henne kun for å svindle henne. Hun sier videre at hun vet at hun elsker han, og lurer på om han elsker henne tilbake. Jens August svarer, mer kynisk enn noen gang: "Så du elsker meg? Og voldsomt til og med? Ekte kjærlighet, det er jeg helt sikker på. Så da lurer vel du på om jeg elsker deg? Ninni, jeg vil skilles umiddelbart. Jeg trenger jo ikke deg mer, nå som papirene er i orden. Lås etter deg, så ses vi på neste styremøte." Ninni er helt fra seg etter dette voldsomme slaget i ansiktet. Hun går opp til Julie og uttrykker sitt hat mot Jens August, for så å stjele pistolen Julie selv skulle bruke på Arne Marcussen. left|thumb|Jens August i koma etter maskeradeballet.Ninni er åpenbart i stand til langt mer enn hva Jens August hadde trodd, og i lobbyen skyter hun han og Arne Marcussen siden de hadde samme kostyme. Arne dør, Jens August blir blind, og Ninni havner i fengsel i 12 år for mordet. Året 2003 kommer Sue-Astrid Wallace til Oslo og tar seg jobb i konsernet. Hun er Jens Augusts onkel Hugos adoptivdatter, og dermed hans uekte søskenbarn. Hun forfører han, men grunnet blindheten vet han ikke hvem hun virkelig er. Synet hans kommer imidlertid mirakuløst tilbake, og han gjennomskuer henne. De blir offisielt sammen, og fordi hun tross alt ikke er noen virkelig Anker-Hansen står ingenting i veien for forholdet. Sue-Astrid og Jens August jobber sammen for å realisere prosjektet Oslo Colosseum. De mangler investorer, ettersom prosjektet har støtt på problemer flere ganger de siste fem årene. De bestemmer seg for at Jens August forfører hans gamle barndomsvenninne Eva Rosenkrantz, slik at den styrtrike rederifaren Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz blir investor. Overraskende nok får Jens August følelser for den litt naive Eva, og det hele endte med at de giftet seg. Samtidig har Jens August igjen fått foreldreretten over sønnen, Goggen. Eva blir derfor en slags forstermor for Goggen, før han sendes avgårde til kostskole i Sveits som 6-åring. [[Fil:JensAugustGoggenEva.jpg|thumb|left|Jens August, Goggen og Eva i 2005. Foto: TV2.]] Sue-Astrid innser at Jens August er tapt, og stikker av med 45 millioner kroner fra Evas veldedighetsorganisasjon, Handy Norway. Sue-Astrids bror, Scott Wallace dukker også opp, og det ingen vet er at han i virkeligheten er sønn av Egil Espevoll, en gammel fiende av Georg og konsernet. Når Jens August får et tips om at Sue-Astrid oppholder seg på Maldivene tar han straks et fly. thumb|Minnebordet under [[minnestunden til Jens August. Foto: TV 2]] Scott, som planlegger å få Jens August drept for å svekke konsernet slik at han en dag kan overta det, sørger for å sabotere flyet, og Jens August styrter i havet og blir antatt død. Eva har akkurat fødet datteren deres, og etter døden til Jens August, oppkaller Eva datteren deres Jenny Augusta etter faren. 2007-2009 Mot alle odds overlever Jens August, men istedenfor å vende direkte tilbake til familien, bosetter han seg på Brown Islands, hvor han sammen med øygruppens president, President Brown, planlegger et hotellimperium av de store. I 2007 vender han imidlertid tilbake, etter å ha blitt funnet av sin farmor Astrid. Astrid, som nå eier 100% av konsernet, lover han stillingen som konsernsjef og total råderett og alle konsernets avgjørelser hvis han vender tilbake, noe han går med på. left|thumb|Jens August kommer tilbake. Hjemme i Norge igjen treffer han Eva, som han nok en gang blir sammen med. Han er fremdeles lik seg selv, og har et sidesprang med Liv Liland, en hotellansatt som skriver bok om han. 19. november 2007 tvinges Jens August til å gifte seg med Eva igjen, etter at hun avslører hans samarbeid med President Brown og hvordan han bruker konsernets penger på å bygge hotellriket der oppe. Hun sørger for å konstruere en kontrakt som sier at hvis han er utro tre ganger vil halvparten av alt han eier tilfalle henne. Magnus Falsen, på vegene av losjen Vox Populi, presser han til å selge konsernets storprosjekt Virtual Window. Han vet alt om hans planer om Brown Islands, og for å slippe å måtte se hemmeligheten bli avslørt for resten av familien reiser han sammen med Eva til Brown Islands, men ikke før han har stjålet mesteparten av konsernets penger. Mens de fløy til Brown Islands drømte Jens August om familien sin og Liv, som han ennå elsker, og hvordan han svek dem. Han ender opp med å ombestemme seg. Han reiser hjem, og Astrid, som har sett seg lei av Jens Augusts maktmisbruk, deler ut sine 100 % av konsernet med en fjerdedel til hver av Georgs fire tilstedeværende etterkommere (han selv, Juni, Julie og Storm Liland Anker-Hansen) slik at han ikke lenger kan styre som han vil. Liv har han aldri glemt, og han har allerede vært utro to ganger, hvorav en av gangene var med nettopp henne. Han blir desperat, og får en advokat til å gå gjennom ekteskapskontrakten han har med Eva. Advokaten oppdager at kontrakten kan tolkes slik at hvis Eva er utro én gang vil kontrakten være ugyldig. Han lover hotellets bartender, Marius Nordheim å trekke i noen tråder for å fremkynne musikkarrieren hans hvis han forfører og skaffer videobevis på at han har ligget med Eva. Marius går med på det, men trekker seg, og forteller istedenfor det hele til Eva. thumb|Jens August har sex med [[Vilde Mykland|Vilde på julebordet. Foto: TV 2]] Marius og Eva lager sammen en falsk video hvor det ser ut som de to har sex, som Marius gir Jens August. Når han tror han har tatt innersvingen på Eva, slår han seg ut, og ligger med Vilde Mykland på hotellets årlige julebord. Halvbroren Storm oppdager imidlertid de to under akten, og fordi Storm er Vildes ekskjæreste avslører han hva han så for hele hotellet. Jens August mister dermed halvparten av sine 15 % av konsernet. right|thumb|Jens August og Liv gifter seg på taket på Operahuset. Skilt blir han i alle fall, og konsentrerer seg nå på forholdet til Liv. De gifter seg like etterpå. Norge planlegger i 2008 å søke om å få holde OL i 2018, og Oslo er en aktuell søkerby. Guri Høyer jobber for kommunen med mål å få akkurat Oslo til å seire i byvalget. Hun eksproprierer Hotel Cæsar for å få bygget OL-stadion, noe som ikke faller i god jord hos Anker-Hansen konsernet. De går til sak mot kommunen og vinner; Hotel Cæsar får stå. Jens August på sin side får like etterpå en hotellvisjon: Det Gylne Triangel. Tre hoteller skal til sammen danne et triangel. Et hotell på Grefsen Plaza, et på Sjømannsskolen og et på Ekebergåsen. Guri Høyer lover å trekke i noen tråder og skaffe han tomtene hvis han skaffer henne Hotel Cæsars tomt til OL-et. Jens August får flertall i styret, selv om både Juni og Eva jobber mot han. Nå må det bare sikres at Norge får OL, så vil Det Gylne Triangel være en realitet. Det viser seg beleilig nok at hans gamle venn President Brown sitter i IOC, rådet som avgjør hvem som får OL, og også har en betydelig del av stemmene. Presidenten er villig til å selge stemmen sin for en betydelig mengde penger, penger Guri Høyer mer enn gjerne vil oppdrive. Jens August møter presidenten med en koffert som inneholder betalingen, men det han ikke vet er at journalisten Odd Tåvik forfølger han. Jens August trekker seg i siste liten fra avtalen. Han vil vinne på ærlig vis. Uten Browns stemme vinner ikke Norge avstemningen, men Baku istedenfor. Han ga aldri pengene til President Brown, men Odd Tåvik, journalisten som spionerte på han, så aldri at han ikke ga fra seg kofferten til presidenten. Saken blir frontet i avisene, og selv om han skaffer bevis for at han aldri bestakk Brown gir ikke Tåvik seg. Journalisten er fast bestemt på å sverte Jens August, og i den neste tiden anklager han Jens August for mordet på Tom Ivar Hove, graver opp saker fra fortiden og stiller spørsmål ved hans forhold til Liv. All den negative oppmerksomheten går hardt inn på Jens August. Han blir aggressiv og uberegnelig, og populariteten hans synker kraftig. Det går så langt som at søsteren Juni ber han trekke seg som konsernsjef til det hele har roet seg, men han nekter å bøye seg. Etter flere fadeser har hun ikke annet alternativ enn å kalle inn til generalforsamling for å stemme over hvem som beholder konsernsjefstolen – han eller henne. De setter hver opp et forslag til ny ledelse, ingen av forslagene inkluderer den andre av de to, med andre ord må en av dem gå. Når generalforsamlingen kommer opplever Jens August et brutalt nederlag, hvor ingen stemmer for hans eget forslag. Etter nederlaget er han en slagen mann. Tåvik ser hvor hardt han har rammet mannen, og avslutter mediehysteriet. Jens August på sin side har allerede mistet både jobb og familie, og bryr seg ikke stort om noe lenger. De neste ukene er han gjennom mange faser. Han har fyllefester og han spiller tv-spill, men til slutt skjerper han seg og bestemmer seg for å lete etter jobb. Ingen forretningsselskaper vil ha han, men han får seg til slutt jobb på Vestre Gravlund som gartner. Det tar imidlertid ikke lang tid før han skjønner at det er i forretningsverdenen han hører hjemme, og han gjør et nytt forsøk. left|thumb|Jens August blir presentert som konsernsjef for Black Diamond. Den som overraskende plukker han opp er Cathrine Hove, familiekonsernets nye erkerival som nettopp har etablert seg. Under åpningen av hennes nye hotell, Black Diamond Oslo, blir han presentert som ny konsernsjef for Black Diamond, og sjokkerer familie og venner. I Black Diamond opplever Jens August på ny suksess. Han, Cathrine og hennes tvilsomme investor Elliot Hiltun arbeider for at Black Diamond skal få bygge hotelldelen av Norges nye fredssenter, Pax. Deres eneste konkurrent er Anker-Hansen konsernet, en konkurent det viser seg at de lett kan feie av banen når en av Georgs gamle jakthytter i Sveits blir tømt, og Jens August oppdager en gammel safe som inneholder 20 millioner. Pengene er ikke skattet på, og hva som er enda bedre er at hytten og dermed safen med pengene står i Junis navn. thumb|Jens August gir 20 millioner til Fretex. De kan nå anmelde henne for skatteundragelse og dermed sørge for at Anker-Hansen aldri blir valgt til å få bygge hotellet. Til slutt får han imidlertid dårlig samvittighet – vil han virkelig sende søsteren i fengsel? Han ender opp med å kaste millionene i en Fretex-container. Bevisene er dermed fjernet. left|thumb|Jens August kommer tilbake til familien, med beskjed om at de har fått Pax-avtalen.Han går nå tilbake til familien, men ikke før han har gjort litt insidearbeid og sørget for å skaffe Anker-Hansen Pax. Nå er livet på topp igjen for Jens August. thumb|Jens August sammen med [[Storm Liland Anker-Hansen|Storm etter Livs død. Foto: TV 2]] Ting snur dessverre fort, da Liv dør i en tragisk trafikkulykke foran øynene hans. Før ulykken mister de Pax etter at Cathrine lurer konsernet til å kjøpe opp MonoNor, et selskap som skal bistå i byggingen av Pax. Selskapet benytter seg av en titaniumleverandør som er korrupt, og når dette kommer ut i media blir regjeringen nødt til å gi Pax til Black Diamond for ikke å fremstå som uprofesjonelle. Bedre blir det ikke da MonoNor saksøker konsernet fordi de mener at renommeet deres er ødelagt. For å slippe å gå konkurs må de selge 40% av konsernet, aksjer Cathrine greier å slå kloa i. Senere tar hun også fullstendig kontroll over konsernet, når hennes søster Cecilie selger henne sine 13%. Midt oppe i alt dette kommer Goggen hjem, han som på dette tidspunktet blir antatt av alle å være Jens Augusts sønn. (Først i 2015, etter Jens Augusts egen forsvinning, kommer det fram at Goggen egentlig var sønn av Rolv Espevoll.) Goggen har gått på kostskole i Sveits, etter "farens" antatte død i flyulykken i 2005. Nå har han blitt kastet ut, og vil gå på skole i Oslo. Jens August kommer dårlig overens med "sønnen", og for å bedre forholdene ber han Eva flytte inn i leiligheten igjen. Eva har et mye mindre anstrengt forhold til Goggen, og for guttens skyld går hun med på det. Goggen blir raskt en viktig brikke i konsernets mange intriger. Cathrine går konkurs som følge av høy gjeld til en sveitsisk bank. Aksjene hennes overtar banken, og for å hindre at de blir solgt til en utenforstående, trenger konsernet en ny investor. Evas fetter Hans Herman blir pekt ut. Han er en familiemann, noe som fører til at Jens August gifter seg med Eva igjen for å blidgjøre han. Jens August tvinger også Goggen til å bruke tid sammen med Hans-Hermans datter Hermine, samtidig som han nekter ham å være sammen med arbeiderklassedatter Runa Jørgensen. thumb|[[Eva Rosenkrantz og Jens August i flammene på Ankerseteren. Foto: TV 2]] 2010-2014 Når Goggen tar Jens August på fersken til sengs med en annen kvinne beslutter Eva at han må gå i terapi for å kureres for sexavhengighet. Han begynner hos terapeut Helga Holmberg, men fortsetter allikevel med forhold på si. Samtidig jobber han med å realisere sitt neste storprosjekt, Fugleholmen Resort. På Black Diamond møter han Helga og de kysser i lobbyen. Etter dette blir de elskere. Det hele tilspisser seg når Eva ønsker parterapi, som til slutt fører til at de blir oppdaget. Jens August gjør det nå klart for Helga at de to ikke kan ha noe mer med hverandre å gjøre. Eva nekter å ha kontakt med han, og under en familiemiddag på Ankerseteren velter de en lysestake under en heftig krangel, som tar fyr på hele Ankerseteren. Brannen tar livet av flere i familien, og Jenny blir liggende på sykehus i koma med store brannskader. Eva og Jens August bytter på å være ved Jenny, siden Eva nekter å være i samme rom som han. De blir til slutt venner, og fortsetter forholdet. Jens August og Eva inngår en avtale som sier at Jens August får ha sidesprang dersom Eva vet hvem dette er. Avtalen fungerer greit inntil Mona Lizzie oppdager at hun har blitt gravid - og Jens August er faren. Han slites mellom to kvinner, noe som fører til at han får smerter i brystet som følge av stress og blir lagt inn på sykehus, men han skrives raskt ut igjen. Eva krever at han er med familien på julaften, mens Mona Lizzie ønsker mer tid med han. Han ender opp med å velge Eva, men når han dukker opp, har Eva fått slag og er lagt inn på sykehus. Hun våkner etter et par dager, men det viser seg at hun er lam på hele høyresiden og må trene seg opp igjen. Eva frykter at han er utro med hennes fysioterapeut, så Jens August sparker henne og ansetter Otto Antonsen. thumb|Jens August sammen med [[Vanessa Nyman|Vanessa. Foto: TV 2]] thumb|Jens August i 2012. left|thumb|Mona Lizzie føder Jens August en sønn, men forholdet varer ikke. Ironisk nok faller Eva for Otto, og velger å skille seg ifra Jens August. Han svarer med å la Mona Lizzie og hennes nyfødte gutt Hugo flytte inn i toppetasjen. Etter en stund havner han til sengs med Goggens kjæreste Vanessa Nyman som begge sliter med kjærligheten. Til slutt blir de fersket av Mona Lizzie og Goggen, som begge reiser til Kristiansand og USA. Når Goggen kommer tilbake har han giftet seg med Hermine Rosenkrantz og sammen eier de nå 43% av alle aksjene. Jens August har på samme tid blitt sammen med Vanessa for å dempe skandalen og Goggen godkjenner forholdet. Under åpningen av Fugleholmen Eco Retreat fyllekjører Goggen og kræsjer i det han tror er Hermine. Jens August trår støttende til i perioden etterpå, og til slutt viser det seg at det var Cathrine som kjørte på Hermine. Goggen blir dermed frikjent, og reiser til USA for å studere. Etter dette velger Jens August å gjøre det slutt med Vanessa. Etter generalforsamling i Anker-Hansen konsernet blir Jens August styreleder. Det viser seg etter hvert at Jens August ikke har gitt opp Eva, og benytter som sedvanlig av mer eller mindre sleipe triks for å få henne tilbake. Eva og Otto skal senere på året gifte seg, men før dette er Eva utro med Jens August og forstår at hun fortsatt elsker ham. Hun forlater Otto ved alteret, og går deretter tilbake til Jens August. De blir enige om å være elskere uten forpliktelser til hverandre verken privat eller på jobb. thumb|[[Storm Liland Anker-Hansen|Storm og Jens August legger «lyssky planer». Foto: TV 2]] På samme tid ønsker Jens August å trekke seg ut av konsernet. Broren Storm har prøvd å få seg en stilling i ledelsen uten å lykkes, og føler dermed at familien og da særlig Juni ikke har tro på ham. Jens August starter dermed sammen med Storm å planlegge et oppkjøp av konsernets hoteller i Baltikum. Jens August får utarbeidet en rapport som viser at konsernet vil tape stort om de fortsetter virksomheten i Baltikum. Storm skal deretter kjøpe opp hotellene. Jens August og Arnfinn får gjennomslag for salget i styret, til tross for iherdig motstand fra Juni. Det blir senere samme år fryktet at hotellet har blitt rammet av et dødelig virus, og Jens August holder avstand til Eva fordi hun kan være smittet. Når han får beskjed om det ikke er et dødelig virus, kysser han Eva og sier han elsker henne og ikke bryr seg om det er farlig. Dog er det samtidig full panikk i lobbyen, og Jens August får i ettertid kritikk for ikke å ha sagt i fra om at det ikke var noen fare tidligere. Etter dette får han et nytt kontor av Eva. Kort tid senere blir Jens August konsernsjef, og realiserer "Byen i byen". Prosjektet fører imidlertidig til at konsernet går konkurs etter at Jens August spytter inn ekstra penger i et entreprenørfirma som senere går konkurs. Dermed blir alle hotellene solgt på tvangsauksjon, men nevøen Albert greier å kjøpe tilbake hotellet ved hjelp av Anish Singh, som nå eier 80% av hotellet. Eva greier å forhandle med Singh til at dersom hun får overta driften av hotellet og øker omsetningen med 100%, skal hun få kjøpe tilbake hotellet. Jens August får da i oppgave å skaffe midler til å kjøpe opp hotellet. Han løser oppgaven ved å lure til seg Lycke Hotels som er eid av Arnfinn, og bruker firmaet til å finansiere et hotell som skal ligge ved markagrensen kalt Forest Park. Pengene for dette prosjektet skal senere brukes til å skaffe midlene til å kjøpe tilbake Hotel Cæsar. Eva finner ut av dette, og kaster han ut. Jens August klarer imidlertid å få solgt prosjektet om et hotell ved markagrensen for 500 millioner kroner, og forsøker å få Eva til avlyse bryllupet med Anish Singh. Han har nå skaffet konsernet nok penger til å kjøpe hotellet tilbake, og Eva trenger derfor ikke verdiene til Singh. Dessverre ankommer han bryllupet for sent, og akkurat idet han ankommer bryllupet eksploderer båten. Etter å ha overlevd båtulykken har Jens August fått et nytt syn på livet, og lanserer idéen om Anker Island – et hotell på havet. Dessverre er det ingen som syns idéen er god, og han sliter med å skape interesse rundt Anker Island hos investorene i de største selskapene. Til sist får han likevel Arnfinn Lycke som hovedinvestor, og belåner også Hotel Cæsar for å skaffe penger til prosjektet. Siden oppdager han at Arnfinn i hemmelighet har kopiert de tekniske planene for Anker Island, og at "hovedinvestoren" bruker informasjonen til å lansere et nær identisk prosjekt, Home At Sea, etter å ha sørget for at Jens August sitter i dyp gjeld. Han har også sørget for å bli hovedaksjonær i et indisk firma som er det eneste i verden som lager vitale deler til konstruksjonen, og har til hensikt å stenge Jens August ute. Ironisk nok er det Eva som nå redder Jens Augusts prosjekt, som hun opprinnelig var imot. Hun lar Harshad Kapoor ta kontroll over alle småaksjonærene i firmaet, slik at Arnfinn ikke vil kunne bruke patentet bare på Home At Sea til fortrengsel for Anker Island (og det virker som om Arnfinn oppgir Home At Sea etter dette). Jens August viser Eva liten takknemlighet, men fortsetter å gå bak ryggen på både henne og styret. Han kjøper en utrangert plattform som skal brukes til basis for Anker Island uten å forhøre seg med de andre, noe som kraftig provoserer Eva. For å forbedre familiens medieprofil etter alt styret rundt Anker Island vs. Home At Sea, går Jens August med på å gjøre et portrettintervju med journalisten Solveig Vinge. Han låner henne et gammelt familiebilde som viser familiene Anker-Hansen og Rosenkrantz sent på syttitallet. Imidlertid oppdager Vinge at det også er en ukjent gutt med på bildet. Jens August hadde håpet på et "folkekjært familieportrett" i avisen, men må isteden innse at han har utløst en mediestorm mot familien: Kan det finnes enda en ukjent Anker-Hansen-arving? En mann som hevder å være gutten på bildet, etterlater noen dokumenter og en nøkkel i lobbyen på hotellet. Da særlig Eva undersøker hva dette kan bety, viser det seg etter flere mellomledd at Georg før sin død hadde lagt opp til en slags "skattejakt" der hele familien måtte samarbeide. I begynnelsen er Jens August skeptisk til å følge opp dette, og anklager Eva for å kaste bort tiden på en dum spøk fra Georgs side. Til dels forsøker han likevel å gjøre sine egne undersøkelser bak hennes rygg. Da det blir klart at så mye som sju milliarder kroner kan være gjemt unna på en sveitsisk bankkonto, blir også Jens August oppsatt på å løse alle kodene og få tilgang på pengene. Han trenger midlene for å få realisert Anker Island. Den utrangerte plattformen blir brakt til Sandefjord, etter at Jens August brukte utpresning mot en miljøskeptisk kommunebyråkrat for å få tillatelse til å bygge Anker Island der. Store deler av miljøbevegelsen protesterer. Overfor familien bare harselerer Jens August med protestene, og hevder at han har "full kontroll". Hans datter Jenny følger med på nettet og forteller ham om miljøvernorganisasjonen Green Ocean, som protesterer mot plattformen, og han tar henne med til Sandefjord for å være "rådgiver" under en kort konfrontasjon med demonstrantene. Det ender bare med at Jenny føler seg brukt (av begge parter), noe hun gir Jens August klar tilbakemelding om. [[Fil:Jens_Edvin.jpg|thumb|I Edvin møter Jens August endelig en kynisk manipulator enda verre enn han selv er. Foto: TV 2]]Da Edvin som antatt sønn av Georg får 300 millioner fra farens skjulte formue i Sveits, kjøper han seg inn i Cæsar og får plass i styret. Jens August prøver å overtale ham til å støtte videreføring av Anker Island-prosjektet. Han er sikker på at han har fått Edvin på sin side, men da avstemningen kommer, gir Edvin den avgjørende stemmen for å selge hele plattformen og avvikle prosjektet. Jens August nekter å godta resultatet og får i stand DNA-testing av hele familien for å bevise at Edvin ikke er sønn av Georg likevel. Resultatet blir imidlertid det stikk motsatte av det han håpet på: DNA-testen tyder på at Edvin virkerlig er biologisk sønn av Georg, mens Jens August selv ikke er det. Jens August blir dypt forstyrret over resultatet og går så langt som å ulovlig grave opp Georgs grav midt på natten for å skaffe DNA som uomtvistelig kommer fra mannen han alltid trodde var hans far. Testen blir gjentatt, men DNA-laboranten sier at resultatet var det samme. En rystet Jens August forsøker å skjule dette for familien ved å få laget en forfalsket DNA-rapport der han selv skal være Georgs sønn, mens Edvin ikke er det. Han bryr seg lite om at Eva blir fortvilet da hun tror at Edvin likevel ikke er broren hennes, og Edith ikke moren hennes. Tvert imot fremstiller han Edvin som den store løgneren, og forsikrer Eva at heretter skal det ikke bli noen flere løgner. Dessverre for Jens August kommer Edvin snart med DNA-laboranten i egen person, og det som skal være den rette DNA-analysen blir lagt fram for styret: Ifølge laboranten Nanna er Edvin Georgs sønn, mens Jens August synes å ha en annen far. thumb|Jens August mener seg å høre den døde [[Georg Anker-Hansen|Georgs røst fra rom 513.]]Etter DNA-rapporten er Jens August ute av stand til å få forkastet Edvins stemme og avstemningsresultatet om å avvikle Anker Island. I tillegg til at hans store prosjekt har fått dødsstøtet, virker det som Jens August også rent personlig er dypt forstyrret over at Georg ikke skulle være faren hans. Han begynner å se folk som ligner den døde Georg overalt, og hører stemmen hans fra det beryktede rom 513. En gang han låser seg inn dit, har han et tydelig syn av en munter Georg. Resten av styret andre vil selge plattformen, men på eget initiativ leier Jens August den ut. I virkeligheten planlegger han forsikringsvindel ved å senke den, en jobb han overlater til noen lyssky russiske kontakter. Han kommuniserer med dem via mobiltelefon, men setter alltid i et spesielt SIM-kort for at samtalene ikke skal kunne spores til ham senere. Da Juni oppdager at Jens August har forsikret plattformen i tre ulike forsikringsselskaper, innser hun at han planlegger forsikringssvindel. Hun tenker nøye gjennom de etiske spørsmålene og forteller til slutt Eva hva som er i gjære. Eva involverer i sin tur Edvin, uten å vite at han faktisk er en psykopat (han kvalte nylig hennes demente mor Edith med en pute). Edvin har satt seg fore å ødelegge Jens August, men foregir å ville hjelpe. Han foreslår at Juni og Eva avvikler to av de tre forsikringene. Skulle noe deretter skje med plattformen, vil det i alle fall ikke virke så mistenkelig. Jens August blir rasende da han får høre at Juni og Eva har forpurret planene hans, og desto mer sint og oppskaket når han forstår at også Edvin nå vet om dette. Til forskjell fra de andre gjennomskuet Jens August tidlig Edvin som en falsk psykopat (også før seerne fikk beviser for at Jens August i så måte har rett). Han skriker at Juni har undertegnet Cæsars dødsdom mens Edvin holdt hånden hennes. Jens August forsøker av all makt å få stanset senkingen av plattformen, som nå er under sleping på havet, men han kommer ikke gjennom på telefonen til sine russiske kontakter. Plutselig kommer meldingen i media om at plattformen alt er gått ned, og at tre mennesker er bekreftet omkommet. Tap av liv var tydeligvis aldri en del av Jens Augusts plan, og han er nær ved å klikke. Samtidig har Edvin i hemmelighet tatt kontakt med politiet for å angi Jens August for planlagt forsikringssvindel.Økokrim kommer snart og henter Jens August, men han ber om å få ta farvel med sin datter Jenny. I all hast hvisker han henne noen ord i øret: Hun må finne og gjemme SIM-kortet Jens August brukte under sine samtaler med russene, så ingen kan bevise forbindelsen. thumb|left|160px|Jens August er fortørnet over å finne Edvin (t.v.) i toppetasjen, der han nettopp har presset Jenny (t.h.) Jenny finner kortet, og politiet må snart frigi Jens August på grunn av mangel på bevis. Han ringer til Jenny i toppetasjen og ber henne møte ham i garasjen med kortet. Imidlertid har Edvin akkurat sneket seg inn i leiligheten, på jakt etter bevis mot Jens August, og overhører samtalen. Han stanser henne da hun vil ta heisen ned, og presser henne med skjulte trusler, siden han vil ha henne til å gi ham SIM-kortet. Da hun ikke kommer ned, drar imidlertid Jens August opp med heisen, og han blir fortørnet over å finne Edvin i toppetasjen. Han jager ham ut, men nettopp som heisdørene lukker seg bak ham, napper han til seg SIM-kortet Jenny har i hånden. Jens August er et øyeblikk fortvilt, men heldigvis kan Jenny avsløre at mens han distraherte Edvin, byttet hun ut det kompromitterende SIM-kortet med kortet fra hennes egen mobil. Jens August roser datteren for hvor lur hun var, mens Edvin sitter igjen med et harmløst kort. Nå har han definitivt avslørt sine fiendtlige hensikter mot Jens August. Edvin er like fast besluttet på å nagle Jens August til forsøket på forsikringssvindel, mens Jens August selv prøver å skjule sporene. Parallelt med hverandre oppsporer de begge Sergej, russeren som hadde ansvaret for å senke plattformen, men Edvin finner ham først og betaler ham seks millioner kroner for et opptak som viser hvordan han inngikk avtalen med Jens August. Edvin konfronterer Jens August med beviset og krever at han forlater Hotel Cæsar for alltid, ellers får myndighetene opptaket. Jens August vet at Eva i mellomtiden har avlagt en falsk forklaring til Økokrim om at hun ikke kjente til forsikringssvindelen, og dermed risikerer de begge å gå i fengsel hvis beviset kommer på bordet. Edvin antyder at han da vil skade den ubeskyttede Jenny; han vil ikke være noen "god onkel" for henne. [[Fil:JA_drar.png|thumb|Jens August forlater Hotel Cæsar. Foto: TV 2]] En hardt presset Jens August går med på å dra fra Cæsar samme kveld. Han forteller verken Eva eller Jenny at han skal dra bort, men tar likevel en slags avskjed med dem begge under en familiemiddag. Han sier til Jenny at uansett hva som skjer, vil han alltid sørge for at hun er trygg. Før han drar, legger han etter seg et brev der han sier han vil dra til Brown Island i et halvt år eller mer. Han forsikrer Eva og Jenny at de to betyr alt for ham, men ber dem ikke prøve å ta kontakt. Imidlertid reiser Jens August ikke rett til Brown Island. Dagen etter drar han isteden til laboratoriet som leverte DNA-analysen som skulle vise at han ikke var Georgs sønn. Ved mørkets frembrudd sniker han seg inn, og han greier å finne dokumentasjon på at DNA-prøven var forfalsket. Laboranten arbeider sent, og han konfronterer henne med beviset. Han får Nanna til å ringe Edvin, uten å si at Jens August selv er der. Edvin kommer til laboratoriet, og Jens August tar i hemmelighet opp samtalen mellom ham og Nanna. Det kommer fram at Nanna hadde tatt imot flere hundre tusen i bestikkelse for å forfalske resultatet av DNA-testen: Jens August er virkelig sønn av Georg, mens Edvin ikke er det. [[Fil:JA_mot_Edvin.png|thumb|Det blir en heftig kamp mellom Jens August og Edvin (t.h.). Foto: TV2.]] Jens August viser seg og hoverer over Edvin, som imidlertid reagerer med å slå ned Nanna og gå inn i slåsskamp med Jens August også. Etter et heftig basketak klarer han å svimeslå også Jens August. Deretter setter han fyr på laboratoriet og går, og Jens Augusts skjebne herfra er uviss. Det blir siden sagt at det ble funnet menneskerester i brannruinene, men uvisst av hvor mange personer. Nanna forsvant natten det brant, og kan derfor antas å ha omkommet. I flere år er det uvisst hva som skjedde med Jens August. Familien antar at han simpelthen dro til utlandet slik han skrev i avskjedsbrevet, og leter derfor ikke etter ham. 2016- [[Fil:JA-forbauset.jpg|thumb|left|Jens August lever - og er forbløffet da Amanda (t.v.) presenterer seg som hans datter. Foto: TV2.]] I desember 2016 kommer det frem at Jens August overlevde Laboratoriebrannen og at han deretter bosatte seg på Brown Islands under navnet Mr. Tyler. På samme tidspunkt drar Amanda til Brown Islands for å lete etter Jens August. Hun setter seg ned ved en hotellbar, og like etter kommer Jens August og setter seg ned ved siden av henne. Amanda forteller Jens August at han er faren hennes. Jens August, som ikke visste at Amanda eksisterte, blir overrasket når han får høre at hun er datteren hans. Selv etter avsløringen er imidlertid "Mr. Tyler" lite interessert i å ha noe med Amanda å gjøre. Det kommer fram at han nå driver hoteller på Brown Islands, og Amanda ivrer for at han bør ansette henne, men han er først skeptisk. Imidlertid hjelper hun ham med å få tilslaget på en nyanskaffelse på "South Beach", ved å gi selgeren falskt inntrykk av at "Mr. Tyler" nå har et godt tilbud annetsteds, slik at selgeren bør slå av på prisen. Jens August virker litt imponert over Amandas initiativ, og det blir til at han gir henne en jobb. Serien har så langt ikke forklart hvorfor Jens August, etter å ha overlevd laboratoriebrannen, valgte å rømme fra Norge heller enn å avsløre Erik Askeland. Personlighet Jens August brenner for forretninger, og setter gjerne i gang store, visjonære prosjekter som han forfølger hensynsløst, men likevel sjelden eller aldri klarer å fullføre (til sin store frustrasjon). Han er en karakter som har forandret seg mye gjennom serien. Ved seriens oppstart kommer han ut av fengsel etter å ha kjørt på og drept en gutt, noe som gjorde at han slet med sorg og dårlig samvittighet i ettertid. På den tiden levde hans antatte far, Georg Anker-Hansen, og han var kjæreste med Alex. Allerede på dette tidspunktet viste Jens August tegn til å gjøre alt for å oppnå sine visjoner. Han uttnyttet blant annet Alex og gikk bak hennes rygg for å oppnå sine mål, i tillegg til at han var ofte utro. Dog var Georg av den oppfatning at Jens August var det barnet som var mest lik ham selv. Utroskap og lovstridige forretninger har fulgt Jens August gjennom store deler av hans tilstedeværelse på Hotel Cæsar. Selv etter flyulykken fremsto han som maktsyk, ved å å fremtre i konsersjefstillingen og svindle konsernet for midler til fordel for sitt personlige prosjekt på Brown Island. I tillegg var han like mye utro mot sin ektefelle, Eva Rosenkrantz, etter ulykken som før ulykken. Jens August forandret seg drastisk etter han møtte Liv Liland Anker-Hansen (født Liv Liland) og giftet seg med henne. Han ble mye mer følelsesstyrt, samtidig som at kjærligheten med Liv var så stor at dette var et forhold hvor han aldri var utro. Under dette ekteskapet dabbet også forretningssansen av, etter at han fratrådde sin stilling som konsernsjef etter et justismord i norske medier. Han festet og sosialiserte med alminnelige deler av befolkningen fram til han ble konsersjef i Black Diamond. Dette truet allikevel ikke samvittigheten hans, grunnet Livs væremåte - som hadde gode innvirkninger på hans personlighet. Et eksempel var da Black Diamond, med Jens August i spissen, anmeldte Juni for skatteundragelse av penger i en safe på Ankerseteren, hvor han umiddelbart etterpå ble preget av dårlig samvittighet, noe som fikk han til å dumpe alle pengene hos Fretex. Han fratrådde dermed stillingen i Black Diamond umiddelbart og ønsket heller en jobb i Anker-Hansen konsernet. Liv dør høsten 2009, og Jens August viser kraftige følelsesutbrudd over tapet av sin ektefelle. Overraskende nok uttrykker han at han tror at han en dag får se Liv igjen, noe som betyr at han tror på "livet etter døden". Noen måneder etterpå forandrer Jens August seg til å bli kaldere, i motsetning til tidligere. Denne effekten forsterkes ytterliggere da farmoren, Astrid Anker-Hansen, dør. Jens August blir isolert i forretningene, og bruker ikke tiden sin til noe annet. Han er sammen med Eva, som også er en arbeidsnarkoman. Ikke én gang blir hun utsatt for utroskap, siden Jens August ikke har tid til noe annet enn forretninger. Kontakten med sin egen antatte bror, Storm, har han for lengst brutt, og de strir med hver sine problemer - enten om det er forretninger eller andre problemer. Forholdet til Goggen, som lenge var antatt å være Jens Augusts førstefødte sønn, ble aldri varmt. I ettertid kan man lure på om Jens August innerst inne hadde en mistanke om at han ikke var Goggens far, slik det ble bekreftet i 2015. Imidlertid har han heller ikke noen særlig interesse for Hugo, hans virkelige sønn med Mona-Lizzie. Derimot ser det ut til at Jens August virkelig er inderlig glad i sin datter Jenny, som kanskje er den eneste han aldri ville såre. Hans datter Amanda dukket ikke opp før Jens August selv var forsvunnet etter Edvins drapforsøk. Henne hadde han naturligvis aldri noe forhold til, og han visste ikke engang at hun eksisterte før hun plutselig lokaliserte ham på Brown Island og presenterte seg som hans datter. Trivia left|thumb|Med mørkfarget hår alt i femårsalderen? (Til høyre står for øvrig en fremtidig partner, lille [[Eva Rosenkrantz.) Foto: TV2]] Jens Augusts hårfarge har variert betydelig i løpet av serien, fra blond til mørk brun. Det kan virke som om blond er hans naturlige hårfarge, siden han var lys i sitt viltvoksende hår da han kom tilbake etter sitt lange opphold på en øde øy (hvor han ikke ville hatt anledning til å verken bleke eller farge håret). På den annen side fremstår den unge Jens August mørkhåret på et familiebilde fra sent syttitall, noe som må lede til den underlige konklusjonen at han eksperimenterte med hårfarging alt i femårsalderen. I en reklame fra 2012, som viste utvalgte karakterers "alter ego" heller enn deres vanlige selv, ble den "alternative" Jens August vist som prest. Se Dobbeltgjengerne. Referanser Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Hotellsjefer Kategori:Økonomisjefer